2_broke_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot episode begins the first season of the situation comedy 2 Broke Girls. It may also be referred to by the alternate title, "And How They Met." When Max Black, a hard-working waitress, is on her job at the local diner, she finds herself caring for a spoiled and pampered rich girl, Caroline Channing, whose father has lost all his money after the government discovered that he was operating a Ponzi scheme to steal money. Caroline quickly learns that living like the "other half" is nowhere near what she had believed it to be, and indeed, that it is actually worse. Plot Max Black has worked, and fended for herself, her whole life at the Williamsburg Diner, where she bakes cupcakes to sell. But Max's life is turned upside-down when a blonde, spoiled and pampered girl, Caroline Channing, comes into the diner to work and waitress alongside Max. Max soon finds out that Caroline has never worked a day in her life, and that she is the daughter of Martin Channing, a once-wealthy man who had stolen millions of dollars from people, but is now in jail for his crimes and has left Caroline to fend for herself. After their shifts end, Max and Caroline put their tips together when Caroline tells Max that she has an ide a of how to make some extra dough. According to Caroline, the asking price for "red-velvet" cupcakes in Manhattan is seven dollars, so they sell them for seven and pocket the difference. When Max asks if anything about that sounds wrong, Caroline says, "It's not our fault the idiot who makes the cupcakes doesn't know their worth." But then, she is somewhat embarrassed when she finds out that Max HERSELF is "the idiot who makes the cupcakes." Max then says that nobody would buy her cupcakes for so much, only to have Caroline pull loads of dollars out of her handbag. Then outside the diner, Max asks Caroline if she has anywhere to stay and claims she intends to stay with some friends. Max comes home to her apartment to find her boyfriend, Robbie, "practicing" with his band who then leave when she says they have to keep the noise down. After they leave Robbie quickly talks her into bed. After a quick lesbian encounter with a black woman on the train, Max finds Caroline sleeping on the subway and when she tries to wake Caroline up, Max gets tasered, Caroline having mistaken her for a rapist. Max, pitying Caroline, invites her to stay at her place while she goes to her babysitting job for Peach Landis's twin babies. While there Caroline tries washing her uniform. This wakes up Robbie, who then turns on the charm and tries to seduce her, but she quickly dismisses him and walks away. Trivia *This episode was aired at 9:30/8:30c. Before moving to its official air time at 8:30/7:30c. It was moved due to the hour long season premiere of How I Met Your Mother. International Air Dates *Canada: September 19, 2011 on Citytv *Finland: January 4, 2012 on Sub *Australia: February 14, 2012 on Nine *United Kingdom: April 19, 2012 on E4/E4 HD *Slovakia: January 7, 2013 on Markiza Guest Cast *Robbie - Noah Mills *Nikki - Shoshana Bush *Hipster #1 - Cale Hartmann *Hipster #2 - Adam Korson *Hipster #3 - Alex Enriquez *Band Member - Matt Cook *Band Member - Bill Parks *Band Member - Eugene Shaw *Oscar - Sergey Brusilovsky *Customer - Greg Lewis *Woman - Cocoa Brown *MTA - Nick Jameson Quotes :Hipster #1: Excuse me. Waitress? Dude? his fingers :Max: Hi, what can I get ya? :Hipster #1: We need some... :Max: her fingers in his face every time she speaks Is that annoying? Is that obnoxious and rude? Would you find it distracting if someone did that to you while you were working? Oh, you don't have a job. Sorry. :Hipster #2: Damn, dude, she burned you. :Max: Oh. her fingers in front of Hipster #2 too No, hipster. No. Do not think we're on the same team. We have nothing in common. I wear knit hats when it's cold out. You wear knit hats 'cause of Coldplay. You have tattoos to piss off your dad. My dad doesn't know he's my dad. to Hipster #1 And finally, you think her fingers in his face this is the sound that gets you service. I think again this is the sound that dries up my vagina. ---- :Max: Caroline sleeping on the subway Hey. :Caroline: I have a taser! up suddenly and tasers Max, who falls unconscious to the ground Oh, my God. I am so sorry. I didn't think it would hurt so much. It's pink. :Max: It didn't feel pink. :Caroline: I didn't know it was you. I thought I was being raped. :Max: That's not what rape feels like. Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:Season 1